Another Party
by klm111a
Summary: For Improv. A chance encounter for Rory could result in romance or a mistake. (T/R)


Author: klm111a  
  
Title: Another Party, Another Contest.Same Old, Same Old, Right?  
  
Summary: Lorelai drags Rory to another Halloween party.only to meet someone who could change her life forever. (R/T) Spoilers: Some R/T spoilers you could say.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first shot at an improv. I've never tried one before.so here it goes!  
  
Improv. # 13 October 31 - November 12  
  
~ mask ~pumpkin ~hollow ~broom ~mischief  
  
It was another Halloween party. Another Halloween Party, in which her mother had dragged her to. Another Halloween party, with the pumpkin carving contests.another Halloween party she hadn't wanted to go to. But, Lorelai was insistent saying she needed to get out more, live a little, and have some fun. She didn't want any fun, the mischief that Halloween use to have for her was gone, and instead it was just a boring holiday where people dressed up to look stupid. She hated the hollow feeling that had formed in her heart after the years of being dumped.she had hidden it from her mother and friends so well that sometimes even she could forget the pain some of the men that used to be in her life had caused. From her father; Christopher-whom she still hadn't talked to since the news of Sherry getting pregnant to Dean-whom had broken up using the excuse of Harvard would just get in the way of their relationship.she knew he was lying she knew that underneath the 'sweet boyfriend' exterior was someone who wanted more from his girlfriend than just kissing and making out, once in a while.  
  
She stood there hoping to blend in with the wall, her mask however hid the tears that had been shed over the past few hours wishing Dean was still with her or that Jess hadn't suddenly moved away because his mother was sick. She stood there wishing and wanting until an all to familiar man came by her, she glanced up he was dressed as the Sleeping Beauty prince.  
  
"Tristan?" she whispered softly, unable to believe he was not only dressed as her childhood crush but that he was here, here in Hartford.  
  
Tristan looked at the female in front of her who was dressed as a cat. Who was she? She knew him; it must have been one of his conquests from previous years, right? No, it couldn't be because no one could ever say his name without bitterness like she had.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked her, giving a sidelong glance to her.  
  
"I should hope so!" came the haughty response from her mouth suddenly transporting him back to sophomore year in Chilton.  
  
"Rory," he said softly and she couldn't help smiling sadly at him.  
  
"Hey," was all she could say taking off the mask letting him get a look at what he had missed for so long. Before he could say anything more a witch's broom hit him in the head.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said loudly kneeling down next to a dazed Tristan sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him concerned.  
  
"I am now," he whispered and before she knew it his lips were on hers and she kissed back. She didn't mind it at all, sure this was Tristan 'The Player' DuGrey but after a few years time in Military School must have changed him at least a little.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized when he finally pulled away.  
  
"Tristan?" a female voice cut in, making Rory's eyes widen when she looked up to see Summer.  
  
"Oh god," she muttered looking at the floor, embarrassed to be caught with Tristan, kissing him no less.  
  
"Hey Summer!" he greeted surprised to see her and wishing she'd go away.  
  
"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Rory let out a sigh of relief glad that he wasn't dating Summer.  
  
"Yes, it has," came his reply still sitting on the floor. Rory stood up still embarrassed to be caught kissing him.  
  
"Who's she?" Summer asked suddenly.  
  
"Rory Gilmore," Rory said softly.  
  
"You went to Chilton right?"  
  
"Right!" came Rory's stunned answer. They began to talk about their colleges, and to Rory's surprise Summer wasn't attending just any Ivy League school, she was in Julliard.  
  
"Yeah, I've been a dancer since I can remember,"  
  
"I tried dance once," she admitted with a laugh.  
  
"Didn't last that long did it?" she asked with a laugh seeing the look of horror flee across her face.  
  
"Nope, I tried it for like a few months--," suddenly someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Summer glanced down to see Tristan sending her a look clearly saying 'Go away.you know I'm in love with her.'  
  
"Nice seeing you to but I have to go my date's waiting," smiling apologetically at Rory, while Tristan shot her a grateful look. Awkward silence filled the air between them.  
  
"Do you like Halloween?" She shook her head at him.  
  
"It's pretty nice this year," she commented. "Really?" he asked his grin lighting up his face.  
  
"Yeah, best moment I've had all night," he smiled again when the song 'Wherever you will go' started. Rory groaned, she wasn't in the mood to hear a slow love song at the moment and it was the song in which had played when they had had their first kiss. "Dance?" he asked her.  
  
"Can this Prince dance?"  
  
"I am the Prince from Sleeping Beauty am I not?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck. They danced in silence for a while when suddenly Tristan spoke up.  
  
"How are you and bagboy doing?"  
  
"Broken up," she whispered tears coming down her cheeks once again.  
  
"Oh Rory." he whispered soothingly pulling her close to him, comforting her even though it was over a guy he hated.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you," he said seriously. She snorted but when he didn't laugh back, she froze.  
  
"Your in love with me?"  
  
"Since our first kiss," he admitted. "I don't know what to say," she said softly. "I'm changed Rory, if that's what your worried about,"  
  
"It's not that.it's just I think I'm in love with you too," he pulled her closer smiling, as she looked up at him and realized how much she had been wanting to be in his arms, be his since their kiss as well, sure she had really been in love with Dean but this was better.  
  
Lorelai looked around trying to find her daughter at the Halloween party. She was bored, she had won another pumpkin carving contest like the last five and she wanted to go to one more party. She found Rory dancing with the one and only Tristan DuGrey, who looked just like his father. She saw them kiss and she smiled, she knew Rory had been hurting since Dean had dumped her, but Lorelai saw her smile, which made her feel good inside, like she hadn't failed as a mother. Now, if only she could find the perfect guy.and if only she didn't know it was right in front of her.in Stars Hollow in the place where she went everyday.the diner guy; Luke Danes.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
